majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Shougo Ryuujin
|kana = りゅうじんしょうご |kanji = 竜神翔悟 |rōmaji = Ryūjin Shōgo |bone fighter = Dragon Bone |element type = Fire |bone class = Iron Bone Form Rare Metal Bone |gender = Male |age = 16 |birthday = May 6th |nationality = Japanese |hair = Red / Brown |eyes = Brown |status = Alive |affiliation = Earth |occupation = Student |relatives = Kengo Ryuujin (Father) Tomoko Ryuujin (Sister) Chie Ryuujin (Mother) |voice actor (jp) = 'Kenn' |voice actor (en) = N/A |anime debut = Episode 01 |image gallery=yes }}Shougo Ryuujin (竜神翔悟, Ryūjin Shōgo), is one of the main protagonists in the Majin Bone series as well as the childhood friend of Saho Shimatani He was a normal High-school student until he came into contact with the Dragon bone card and then became its adept as well as earth's keystone. In addition to that, he has obtained a normal black belt in karate. He, along with his older sister, learnt karate from their father. Appearance Shougo has red back spiked hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey jumper with two blue stripes on either side of his chest going under the arms and connects at the back. He also wears light brown trousers and white socks. Bone Form When wearing Dragon Bone Shougo gains a suit of armour that's white and red and resembles the bones of a dragon with a black under-suit. The helmet consists of the top of a dragon's jaw with black and yellow eyes on the head, a visor covering the face, the bottom half of the jaw below the visor around the chin and yellow back spiked hair. The shoulders consist of a dragon claw on either shoulder, the chest-plate has a blue light in the middle of it. The gauntlets start just past the elbow, the right gauntlet has three red spikes pointing towards the elbow, two red spikes are located further down followed by two white spikes pointing in the opposite direction at the end of the gauntlet where as the left only has the two white spikes at the end. The bottom half of the suit has scale-like parts on the outer top parts of the legs, red knee guards, more scale-like plates on the bottom part of the legs reaching down to the ankles and finally two feet with claws on the end. Iron Form After achieving iron form there are some notable significant changes to his bone's appearance, it gains the standard shine and improvement in detail that all iron bones gain. The red details above his bone's visor stick our more and it gain a third horn in the middle, the previous two horns grow slightly longer and more pointy. The crest on its chest gains a red rim and the claws on its shoulder stick out more and it grows 2 lower claws on each shoulder. The wrist gauntlets become more detailed and the spikes on the right gauntlet grow larger. The legs of his bone grow more detailed and have red stripes going down the sides. Rare Metal Form Nepos Clothing Personality Shougo has little motivation. He dislikes school and karate seems to be the only thing he keeps up on his own. He tends to sulk a lot and has trouble looking after himself. This is seen when his sister wakes him up and his friend Saho pointed out that he hadn't done up his button and tried to do it for them. However, Shougo is known to be a very dependable individual, like when Saho came to him for help when her dog was acting strange. He also demonstrates this when the three are attacked by an alien in an armoured suit and in the confusion and fear Shougo manages to protect Saho's dog from harm. Later on, in the series Shougo's personality drastically changes from an idle state to a hard-working one, even doing small gestures like making tea for everyone; even his family showed surprise in his change. His countless battles as a Bone Fighter as well as the time he has spent with Luke and the others gave him something he wanted to protect. He also becomes less short-tempered. With regards to Saho, he starts to become more conscientious of her feelings, buying her an alien toy gift, and accepting her fascination/special interest for extraterrestrials. Another instance of this is when he asked her whether their is somewhere she wanted to visit before the summer is over, and he went with her to the pool she wanted to visit. At the start of the series, towards being a Bone Fighter he was seriously confused and hesitant about the entire thing. Questioning his own path and wondering why he had to fight. In his battles he is hit with many conflicts and doubts within himself, usually it would be the guidance or actions of his comrades that allowed him to overcome this. Later on in the series however his attitude changes to the exact opposite, he starts throwing himself headfirst into action for the sake of others and it's his resolve and determination to defend that changes even the most disciplined characters. Throughout the series, he turns from a cowardly and hesitant person to a very brave and courageous fighter to protect the "daily lives" of himself, family and friends, and everybody's above all else/ Skills and Abilities History Shougo starts off as a regular high-school student, he lived with his sister and father whom both work. Every morning his sister would wake them up if he slept in, and he would walk to school with his childhood friend Saho. After his first day back from school in mid-term, he sits in his room listening to music and reading mature magazines. Saho barges into his room and quickly drags him to her house because her dog, Momotaro, is acting strangely. Shougo turns to inspect the garden and is suddenly drawn to a rock at the back near the fence, Saho snaps them out of it by calling his name and he quickly waves it aside. Shougo manages to pick Momo up and bring him out from under the wooden balcony, Momo jumps back under again and Shougo is drawn back to the rock. After conversing with Saho about a noise the rock is making Shougo hears something call out to them which asks: "Can you hear me?". Shougo walks over to inspect the rock but as soon as he touched it the rock shatters into pieces, leaving a trail of destruction where the parts collided with various other things. Then Shougo touches the ground where the rock was and gets shocked by some form of black lightning coming from the ground. At that moment Shougo notices something and leaps back to protect Saho and her mother, something hits the ground and creates a huge explosion, luckily the three emerge from the smoke unharmed. He quickly notice with shock that Saho's house has been partly destroyed and asks them both to head to their house for safety, Shougo looks for Momotaro while Saho and her mother head back to their house. Once Shougo finds Momo, he hears the same voice as before telling them to "hurry", he trips and bumps into someone; turning to say sorry, Shougo freaks out when he notices it's a large figure in armour. Trivia * His surname, Ryūjin (竜神) is based off the dragon in a Japanese mythology tale, that makes him a perfect match with his Bone. ** It's also noted, that it's made up of the characters for "Dragon" and "God". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bone Fighter Category:Iron Bone Category:Rare Metal Bone Category:Fire Element Bone Fighters